The Bonds of the Heart
by Ronce13
Summary: Quand Harry Potter et Tom Riddle disent qu'ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, ils ne plaisantent pas vraiment . L'obligation et l'affection sont deux choses très différentes.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre original:** The Bonds of the Heart

**Titre: **Les Obligations/Liens du cœur  
**Auteur:** Batsutousai

**Traducteur**: Ronce  
**Rating:** M  
**Couples:** Tom/Harry (mentions d'autres couples dont entre autres Neville/Draco, Ginny/Harry, Remus/Severus)  
**Avertissements:** Angst, mention de personages morts, fic post-guerre, slash/yaoi, mention de het, mauvaises langues, sappy/fluffy romance(-gags-)  
**Résumé:** DEFI!: Quand Harry Potter et Tom Riddle disent qu'ils ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre, ils ne plaisantent pas. Obligation et affections sont deux choses très/vraiment différentes.

**Disclaimer:** Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et des situations créées et appartenant à JK Rowling, divers éditeurs dont entre autre Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books et Raincoast Books, et Warner Bros., Inc. Aucun argent n'est fait sur le droit d'auteur ou par infraction de marque déposée. Défi lancé par Naked!Tom Whore.

**A la base, cette histoire est un OS cependant, je n'ai pas le courage de tout traduire d'un coup!! J'en suis désolée ! De plus, ce sera plus facile à lire en 7/8 chapitres qu'en 1 seul !**

**L'auteur s'est vraiment cassé le cul pour écrire cette (maudite) histoire selon ses propres mots. Alors, si vous pouviez lui laisser une review ou un quelconque petit mot d'encouragement, je me ferai une joie de lui transmettre !**

**Elle a dit aussi, qu'elle n'écrirait absolument rien de plus !**

-0-

Harry Potter faisait face à son adversaire, un sourire sinistre sur les lèvres. Le champ de bataille les entourant était empli des sortilèges de sorciers plus ou moins puissants. Mais lui et son adversaire étaient silencieux.

Les deux homes levèrent leurs baguettes magiques et lancèrent un sort silencieux.

Les deux charmes furent envoyés l'un contre l'autre, et trop tard, les deux sorciers réalisèrent que cela ne servait à rien. Effectivement, les sorts s'entrelacèrent, et dans une gigantesque explosion de lumière englobèrent les deux hommes, dans le plus grand silence.

Puis, se fut le noir complet.

-/\-

_La douleur le réveilla. Elle était si intense qu'il ne pouvait même pas crier. Mais que se passait-il? Pourquoi avait-il mal?_

_Comment arrivait-il à penser mais pas à parler?_

Son mouvement – douloureux pour lui – informa l'infirmière de garde que l'état du patient avait évolué. Elle courut prévenir le docteur, seulement, elle le trouva au chevet de l'autre homme qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la mare de corps. Ils étaient les deux seuls survivants. Le site ressemblait à un champ de bataille.

Le docteur ordonna que les deux hommes soient transférés dans la même chambre, comme ils l'étaient originalement. Au moins, il pourrait les observer ensemble.

_Sa douleur s'était envolée. Pourquoi? Il ouvrit ses yeux._

Le vert émeraude rencontra le rouge rubis. "_TOI_," dirent-ils en même temps.

Un raclement de gorge fi se lever les deux paires d'yeux –chacune unique à sa façon- vers un homme en uniforme de médecin moldu. "Bonjour messieurs," dit posément le moldu, ne permettant pas de déceler sa nervosité face à ces yeux étranges. "Comment vous sentez-vous?"

"Je me sentirais _mieux_ s'_il _n'était pas là," marmonna l'homme aux yeux verts, le regard lointain.

"Je me sentirais mieux si tu étais _mort_, Potter," cracha celui aux yeux rouges.

Le docteur soupira. _Bien, vieilles rivalités. Juste ce dont j'avais besoin,_ pensa-t-il, tentant de ne pas crier. "Messieurs, pouriez-vous me renseigner sur vos noms?"

"Je suis Harry Potter, lui, c'est Tom Riddle," dit l'homme aux yeux verts dans un souffle.

"_Ce_ n'est pas mon nom, crétin."

"Comment préférerais-tu que je t'appelle? Fils de pu-"

"Messieurs!"

"Il n'est pas un homme!" crièrent-ils ensemble, se désignant l'un l'autre du doigt.

Le docteur avait l'impression d'être retourné à l'école primaire. "J'ai besoin des numéros de téléphone de votre famille proche-"

"Morts," dit brusquement Mr Riddle.

"Pareil," acquiesça Mr Potter, lançant un regard furieux à son camarade de chambre

Crier semblait être une merveilleuse idée d'instant en instant. Le docteur pinça ses lèvres. "Vous deux êtes coincés dans cette pièce, ensemble, jusqu'à ce que nous vous autorisons à sortir. Apprenez à vivre ensemble, messieurs," explosa-t-il froidement, ensuite, il tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et s'appuya contre elle.

"Tout est de _ta_ faute!" cria Riddle.

"_Ma_ faute?! _Excuse_ moi?! Qui a essayé de tuer qui en premier, espèce d'enfoiré?" répondit Potter.

Le docteur partit en soupirant. _Espérons qu'ils soient toujours vivants demain..._

-/\-  
Un Mois Plus Tard  
-\/-

Le docteur entra dans la chambre pour trouver les deux hommes se regardant fixement. Ils étaient comme ça depuis qu'un jour, Riddle en ayant marre était sorti de la pièce. Ils l'avaient ramené après qu'il se soit effondré de douleur trois chambres plus loin et aucun n'avait dit un mot.

"Regardez, messieurs..." Le docteur reprit d'une voix plus grave quand aucun des patients n'a regardé dans sa direction, plus occupés à éviter le regard de l'autre. "_LES GAR__Ҫ__ONS!_"

Vert et rouge se tournèrent pour darder leur docteur commun.

"L'hôpital et moi sommes d'accord pour dire que vous êtes assez remis pour pouvoir sortir et retourner dehors, dans la vie réelle. Vous avez dit, Mr Potter, que vous avez un domicile à Londres?"

Potter acquiesca silencieusement.

"Vos vêtements sont juste là," il désigna un tas de vêtements, "et il y a une fourgonnette qui vous prendra dans cinq minutes pour vous déposer où vous voulez dans Londres."

"Et pour l'argent?" demanda soudain Riddle.

"Nous avons facturé vos banques." Le docteur déposa la pile de vêtements sur une chaise, puis il partit.

Riddle et Potter se regardèrent fixement pendant un long moment, puis Potter dit, "Regarde, enculé. On est coincés tous les deux ensemble. Nous allons à Diagon Alley pour découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé après que nous nous soyons retrouvé tous les deux hors combat, puis, nous irons chez moi. Nous verrons ce qu'on fera après. D'accord?"

"Bien," cracha Riddle, puis, il se leva, saisi ses vêtements, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Potter soupira et se changea dans la pièce principale sans se plaindre.

-/\-

Le Chaudon Baveur était vide. Quand ils entrèrent dans Diagon Alley par le portail ouvert, ils la trouvèrent, elle aussi, vide. Une feuille de journal vola et s'écrasa sur le visage de Potter. Les deux hommes la lire et laissèrent transparaitre la même expression d'horreur sur leur visages :

**MAGIC, GONE?!  
**_Sorcières et sorciers se plaignent un peu partout du manque de magie._

"Ça n'a pas de sens!" s'écria Riddle, en saisissant le papier des mains de Potter et en le déchirant en deux.

Potter reprit le papier avant que Riddle puisse finir de le déchirer en petit morceaux et le laissa tomber à terre, le désignant ensuite. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Ils regardèrent le papier immobile pendant un long moment, puis Riddle s'avança et essaya à son tour.

De nouveau, le papier resta immobile.

"Pas de sens?" dit Potter, se tournant vers son ennemi horrifié. "Quel sort as-tu utilisé?"

"Le même que toi," répliqua Riddle. "The Magic-Less Curse."

"Le pire avenir auquel un sorcier pourrait faire face-" commença Potter.

"-est celui dans lequel il n'a pas de pouvoir magique," finit Riddle.

Ils s'observèrent emplis d'horreur un long moment.

"Qu'avons-nous fait?" chuchota Potter, puis il tomba à genoux et cria.

Riddle baissa juste son regard sur la rue. _Qu'avons-nous fait?_ Répéta son esprit en écho aux mots de son ennemie.

-0-

**ndb** : Et voici la bêta lectrice de la traductrice !! Toujours la même depuis un certain temps maintenant !! Yebbeka !! Et voilà mon petit délire ^^ j'espère ne pas avoir oublié de faute '-.- ah et ce serait pas mal de donner la traduction de Diagon Alley … je crois que c'est le Chemin de Traverse mais j'en suis pas certaine '-.- et aussi celle de The Magic-less curse ! Je dirais abaissement de soins magiques mais c'est pas moi la traductrice donc j'en suis pas certaine du tout ! XD Allez à peluche ^^

**nda**: Alors, oui, Diagon Alley c'est bien le Chemin de Traverse et the Magic-less curse c'est quelque chose dans le genre « la malédiction de non-magie »... du moins, c'est ce que je crois...

**NOTE IMPORTANTE**: Je poste ce chapitre pour le départ de Slaavy en vacances loin de moi!! Je vais regretter ses posts à rallonge pendant 3 longues semaines!! (je rassure, je regrette toute les reviews!)

De plus, je n'ai pas fini de traduire cette fic, et je ne posterais les prochains chapitres que lorsque j'aurais entièrement fini la traduction, sinon, je poste dès que j'ai fini un chapitre et je ne serait pas régulière et ne ferais que peu d'efforts dans se sens!!

Sinon, qu'en pensez-vous?

Mais quelle con*e de se lancer dans une fic de plus!

C'est quoi cette horreur?!! c'est nul!!

Quelle délicieuse surprise!!

Autre

Merci.


	2. Chapter 2

Après une nuit de sommeil dans la maison capricieusement silencieuse que Potter avait hérité de son défunt parrain, les deux ennemis allèrent ensemble trouver la banque de Gringotts ou du moins, ce qu'elle était devenue.

Ils trouvèrent Gringotts dans le bâtiment qui avait autrefois été l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Ils l'avaient finalement refait à la moldu et créé la banque à la place. Les gobelins ne dirigeaient plus l'enseigne. À la place, des petits hommes au mauvais caractère la dirigeaient.

"Je crois que nous pouvons deviner ce qui est arrivé aux autres créatures magique maintenant." Murmura Potter quand ils arrivèrent à une file devant l'une des fenêtres.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis condamné à être un moldu. " Répondit gravement Riddle. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait réellement dite depuis qu'ils avaient découvert qu'ils étaient autant dépossédés de pouvoirs magiques que le reste de leur monde.

Potter roula des yeux mais ne fit pas de remarque. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en tête de file.

"Noms?" demanda l'ex-gobelin.

"Harry Potter et Tom Riddle," murmura Potter en se penchant secrètement en avant.

Les yeux de l'ancienne créature magique s'élargirent. "Vous ici, bien suivez moi," ordonna-t-il, ouvrant une petite porte à côté de sa fenêtre.

Potter saisit le bras de Riddle et traîna à moitié l'homme plus âgé derrière lui. Même si la magie avait disparu, la distance entre lui et son ainé le faisait souffrir le martyre. Harry croyait qu'ils pourraient être libérés de leur obligation originale. Riddle n'avait aucune position sur la question. Ou tout du moins il ne la partageait pas.

L'ex-gobelin les mena dans un hall plus bas jusqu'à une grande porte. Il frappa fermement puis les fit entrer quand quelqu'un à l'intérieur dit, "Entrez!"

Potter ouvrit la marche dans l'office, ayant un petit sourire satisfait quand Riddle se dépêcha de le suivre ; l'ex-Dark Lord n'avait certainement pas oublié le moment où il s'était effondré à l'hôpital. Les deux prirent place dans les chaises vides en face du bureau et restèrent calmes et silencieux quand l'ancien gobelin de l'autre côté du meuble les détailla avec un sourire suffisant.

"Les puissants sont donc tombés," cracha finalement le maintenant-humain, ses yeux sombres étincelant de haine. "Que pensent les imbéciles de ce qu'est devenu le monde pour lequel ils se battaient?"

Le visage de Riddle devint plus dur quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Potter le prit de court, "Nous ne savons pas – nous n'en avons pas vu grand chose. Nous sortons tout juste de l'hôpital tous les deux."

"Et je suis supposé me _sentir_ mieux ?

"Ne me parl-"

"Tu ne peux pas garder la bouche fermée pour _une fois_espèce de crétin?!" siffla furieusement Potter à son compagnon.

"Tu es mort, Potter," répliqua Riddle avec un regard glacial.

"Essaie," siffla Potter en retour, confrontant son propre regard froid à celui de son voisin.

L'ex-gobelin s'éclaircit la voix après quelques minutes de ce concours de regard fixe, avec l'impression que les deux hommes avaient compris qu'ils étaient autant, sinon plus, responsables de l'état critique de leur monde et de ses habitants. "Pourquoi deux imbéciles sont–ils venus ici ?" grogna-t-il, déterminé à ne pas laisser transparaître son plaisir de les voir s'affronter.

"J'ai besoin d'argent provenant de mon compte," répondit Potter après avoir fusillé du regard Riddle une dernière fois. "Après tout, il nous faut nous nourrir pour vivre, en dépit de ce que _cet_imbécile peut dire." Un sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres quand Riddle émit un grognement.

"Je _n_'aurais besoin de _rien_aujourd'hui, " dit l'ex-Dark Lord dans une haute et puissante voix.

"Donc tu vas mourir de faim," répondit Potter, debout.

"Comment ?" Riddle jeta un étrange regard à Potter.

Potter sourit innocemment. "Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement que j'aillais gaspiller _mon_ argent à nourrir _ton_ fessier indolent, espèce de pourri. Si tu veux manger, tu vas devoir le faire par tes propre moyens."

Riddle grogna de nouveau, mais se leva. "Bien." Il regarda leur audience d'un coup d'œil dégouté. "Nous recevrons donc tous les deux de l'argent de nos coffres."

L'ancien-gobelin renifla. "Assoyez-vous, espèces d'idots. Nous faisons les choses à la façon moldue maintenant, ce qui signifie que vous devrez remplir de la paperasse avant que nous vous cédions une carte de crédit."

"Évidement..." Potter se rassit calmement.

Riddle sembla perdu. "Comment ?"

Potter ricana. "Les cartes de crédit, crétin, sont ce qu'utilisent les moldus pour sortir de l'argent via des machines spécifiques - l'argent est tiré de ton compte. Si tu as la bonne sorte de carte, tu peux éventuellement l'utiliser pour faire tes achats dans les magasins sans jamais vraiment entrer en contact avec l'argent en lui-même."

"Finalement. Un sorcier à qui je ne dois pas l'expliquer," chuchota l'ancien-gobelin, soulagé. "Mr Potter, vous pouvez prendre tout le temps que vous désirez pour expliquer les merveilles – ou les horreurs, en réfléchissant à ce que c'est – du monde moldu à Mr Riddle plus tard. En ce moment, J'ai besoin de chacun de vous pour signer ces papiers." Il leur fit parvenir en les faisant glisser sur la surface du bureau deux tas de papier avec un stylo posé sur le dessus de chaque pile.

Potter commença rapidement à remplir ses papiers, signant les documents avec une clame aisance - ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois qu'il s'était occupé d'argent dans le monde moldu. Riddle, par contre, en était resté à la réalisation du stylo qui lui servirait à écrire. "Merlin... condamné..."

Potter excédé, appuya sur le haut du stylo, puis, il retourna à ses papiers sans un mot. Riddle lança sur lui un regard furieux. "Signe tes putains de papier, bâtard," marmonna Potter dans un souffle, sans lever les yeux.

Riddle grogna de nouveau, mais fit ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire. Il prit un certain temps à s'adapter au stylo moldu, mais il n'eut pas besoin d'une autre intervention de Potter pour l'aider.

Dès que les deux eurent fini leur paperasserie, ils les rendirent pour recevoir en échange leur carte. "Nous ferons saisir ces renseignements vers la fin de la journée, jusque-là, vous ne pouvez pas utiliser votre carte. Attendez-vous à recevoir vos livrets de chèques plus tard cette semaine par courrier. Pour l'instant, combien souhaitez-vous retirer chacun?"

"Deux cents livres devrait le faire pour aujourd'hui, je pense," parla Potter. Quand Riddle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, Potter lui lança un regard perçant, avant d'ajouter, "Deux cents pour chacun d'entre nous."

"Excuse-moi, Potter," cracha Riddle. "Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que tu pouvais décider de mes finances pour moi."

Potter lui lança juste un regard fatigué. "Quand était la dernière fois que tu as utilisé de l'argent moldu?"

Riddle ricana, mais ne répondit pas.

L'ex-gobelin pouffa, puis fit passer quatre cents livres jusqu'aux deux hommes qu'il avait pris d'un petit tiroir en argent incrusté dans son bureau. " Je le ferai débiter de vos deux comptes immédiatement. Assurez-vous que vous possédez des appareils pour garder des choses fraîches," suggéra-t-il à Potter qui prenait ses deux cents et tendait le reste à Riddle.

Potter acquiesça. "Je pense que je suis bon, mais merci pour la suggestion," dit-il calmement, puis, il se leva. "On y va, crétin. Nous avons besoin de nourriture et de quelques changes de vêtements. Alors nous devons retourner à la maison et nous assurer que tout travail avance - certaines choses utilisaient la magie pour continuer de fonctionner. "

"Ne me donne pas d'ordre," céda Riddle.

Potter haussa les épaules. "A moins que tu ne préfères rester ici, bien évidement." Il avait ouvert la porte avant que Riddle ne réagisse.

"Attend, pourriture ! Tu ne peux pas partir sans moi !!" Riddle se dépêcha de quitter sa place pour se précipiter après Potter, qui agissait comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. "Je te déteste," cracha-t-il, en saisissant l'épaule du plus jeune dans une prise pénible.

Potter le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. "La prochaine fois que je dis 'on y va', pourquoi ne me suivrais-tu pas tout simplement, au lieu de te battre contre moi à ce propos ?"

"Je ne permet à personne de m'ordonner-"

"Tom, Tu n'es plus Voldemort. Avance," murmura Potter d'un air las avant de retirer son épaule de la poigne de l'autre. "Allons-y." Il s'avança vers la sortie de la banque.

Riddle montra les dents au dos de Potter, mais il le suivit en tout cas, faisant attention de rester à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne voulait pas s'effondrer devant tous ces gens maintenant, n'est-ce pas?


	3. Chapter 3

-/\-  
Un mois plus tard  
-\/-

Potter se sentais malade. Cela faisait trois jours de suite, et il en avait plus qu'assez. Il voulait aller chez un médecin et voir si quelqu'un pourrait trouver ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui _cette_fois, mais il ne voulait pas que Riddle le sache. Bien qu'ils arrivaient à être à des étages différents de la maison ou à l'opposer dans un magasin, sans qu'ils se sentent pris de vertiges ou que l'un d'eux s'évanouissent, ils devaient toujours rester dans le même bâtiment ensemble. Dehors, c'était comme lorsqu'ils étaient à l'hôpital – plu de cinq mètres de distance entre eux et il était certain qu'ils se mettaient à crier et que l'un d'eux ne perde connaissance s'ils poussaient trop loin. Ils avaient tenté le diable pour voir l'envergure de l'enfer que serait leur obligation, peut être auraient-ils une quelconque liberté; ils n'ont pas été particulièrement satisfais des résultats.

Potter soupira et gigota nerveusement sur le canapé du salon. Malgré sa maladie il n'avait pas trouvé de réels problèmes en partageant la vie de Riddle. Le plus vieux des deux hommes passé la majorité de son temps dans la bibliothèque de la famille Black. Tous deux essayaient d'éviter l'autre autant que possible, ils se forçaient à se côtoyer uniquement le vendredi pour aller dans un magasin. Les repas étaient généralement pris à des heures différentes, quoiqu'il y ait ces rares fois où Harry était dans la cuisine et Tom entrait pour préparer son repas. Dans ces moments là, cependant, ils gardaient un silence poli et dînaient rapidement avant de retourner dans leurs antres respectives.

Les pensées du petit brun furent interrompues par un bruit à l'embrasure de la porte. Riddle se tenait contre la porte, dans un état aussi déplorable que Potter.

"Toi aussi, hein?" Remarqua l'aîné d'une voix calme.  
Le griffondor ferma les yeux et acquiesça, n'ayant pas envie de faire l'effort de donner une réponse digne de ce nom.  
Riddle se dirigea vers le lit où était allongé son vis à vis, ce dernier poussa ses jambes pou l laisser s'asseoir. Ce que fit Tom, puis il tendit un livre à Potter, son doigt marquant une page. "Je pense que j'ai trouvé pourquoi nous sommes malades," dit-il.  
L'adolescent haussa les épaules, ignorant le livre. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement lire, alors quand il n'allait pas bien ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. "Je t'écoute alors," murmura-t-il, mais ses mots manquaient de mordant, et c'était comme ça depuis quelques jours.  
Tom soupira et se pencha en arrière sur le canapé, serrant le livre contre son torse. "Le lien que nous avions en tant que sorciers était unique, comme tu le sais, et quand nous avons été forcé de vivre comme des moldus, ce lien s'est senti agressé-"  
"Nous en avons déjà parlé," dit paresseusement Potter.  
"Tu ne pourrais pas simplement te taire pour une fois?" Grogna Riddle. Cette malédiction l'empêchait de faire transparaitre de vrais sentiments dans ses mots.  
"D'accord mais ne tourne pas autour du pot cette fois. Je suis trop fatigué pour ça," soupira Harry.  
"Bien." Tom ouvrit le livre à la page qu'il gardait, collant involontairement son bras contre la jambe de son comparse. "Les moldus, bien sûr, ont leur propres formes de liens non-magiques -comme le mariage, la famille, et les descendant de sang. J'ai trouvé une référence à une pratique moldu ancestrale, qui est apparu quand le monde magique et le monde moldu étaient liés il y a plusieurs millénaires, elle y a survécu d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'est un lien basé autour des mariages arrangés."  
"Ça semble cruel," remarque pensivement Harry.  
Tom sourit, l'air satisfait. "En concentré ça donne, les deux liés ne peuvent faire quoi que se soit sans l'autre. Ignorer le lien les rend malades et à la longue ils peuvent en mourir."  
Les yeux du plus jeune s'agrandirent démesurément. "Tu pense que _c'est _le lien qui s'est crée entre nous deux?!"  
Riddle regarda fixement le jeune sorcier. "Tu as trouvé quelque chose de mieux?"  
Potter fit une pause et réfléchit quelques secondes, avant d'acquiescer à contre cœur.  
Tom fit un signe de tête vers l'endroit où son bras était en contact avec la jambe du survivant. "Les contact physiques diminuent les symptômes."  
Potter eu l'air vraiment malade et écarta sa jambes de son colocataire. "Je vais me détester pour ce que je vais te demander, mais est ce que tu as trouvé un moyen d'arrêter _ça_?"  
Riddle eut envie de vomir en repensant à ce qu'il avait lu. "Consommer le lien," exposa-t-il de la voix la plus impassible qu'il put.  
Le jeune sorcier se frotta le nez. "C'est ce que je craignais." Il laissa échapper un petit rire qui sonnait plutôt comme un sanglot. "Vraiment pas de chance."  
Voldemort se leva brusquement et gémit. "Je n'aime pas ça plus que toi, Potter." Dit-il sombrement.  
Potter fit un autre rire-pleur. "Tu es le génie ici; qu'est ce que tu suggère?"  
Tom fixa le livre entre ses mains. "Nous devrons juste arrêter de nous éviter autant."  
Harry leva les yeux vers Riddle, le plus vieux ne fut pas surpris de voir des larmes dans les yeux de jade. "Bien, nous auront juste à commencer à manger ensemble, ça sera un bon début je crois."  
L'aîné soupira. "Tu es conscient que le lien nous forcera, éventuellement, à consommer ou sinon il nous tuera?"  
"Je sais. Mais c'est juste que... que..."  
"Tu n'es pas près pour ça maintenant?" Termina le lord.  
"Ouais."  
Le vieux sorcier jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge accroché au dessus de la cheminée. "Je te verrai à cinq heure pour le dîner, d'accord?"  
"Ça devrait aller," agréa l'héritier Potter d'un air fatigué.  
Le serpentard acquiesça sèchement avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre sa bibliothèque. Chaque pas l'éloignant du salon le faisait se sentir un peu plus mal, mais c'était supportable comparé à un peu plus tôt. Leur bref contact n'avait pas réussi à apaiser le lien, mais il leur était impossible pour le moment de se supporter assez longtemps pour calmer le lien. Ils devraient juste supporter la maladie un peu plus longtemps.

-/\-

Quand le vendredi arriva, les deux ennemis s'étaient hurlés dessus douze fois et ils s'étaient battus trois fois. Aucun ne se sentait sur le point de mourir d'une maladie inconnue, mais ils en avaient tellement marre de l'autre qu'ils se sont mis d'accord pour ne pas aller faire les course et ils se forcèrent à passer le reste de la journée ensemble.  
Le petit déjeuner leur montra qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix et qu'ils devaient sortir, cependant, ils avaient besoin de nourriture mais aussi de nouveau plats. Leur dernière querelle avait inclue des assiettes volantes, et un certain nombre d'entre elles étaient cassées.  
Potter prit une profonde aspiration quand il fut devant la porte de la maison et il se tourna vers son colocataire pour le regarder dans les yeux. Et il tendit sa main. "Laissons nos inimités de côtés et _essayons_au moins d'être civil en dehors de la maison," suggéra-t-il finalement.  
Riddle fut tenté de lui rire au nez et de refuser, mais il était conscient que Potter avait mit sa fierté de coter pour lui parler, et il n'imaginait même pas à quelle point la sienne serait en mauvais état s'ils devaient se battre en public. Donc il prit la main d'Harry et la lui serra.  
"Bien, donc al-" Le plus jeune s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon. "Désolé. Tu es prêt?"  
Riddle acquiesça. "Allons-y," dit-il, impressionné par la tentative de Potter de ne pas commander l'expédition. Bien que parfois il était nécessaire que le sang-mêlé prenne les commandes, Riddle ne comprenait pas le monde moldu moderne et il aurait déjà causé un bon nombre de faux pas si l'ex magicien élevé par des moldus n'avaient pas été là pour l'empêcher de se couvrir de honte.  
Ils gardèrent le silence sur le chemin menant à l'épicerie voisine. A la place de se séparer une fois entrés dans le magasin -comme ils le faisaient habituellement-le serpentard et le griffondor attrapèrent un panier et parcoururent les rayons ensemble. Ils restèrent silencieux la plus grande partie du temps, parlant seulement pour pointer quelque chose qui n'avait pas l'air si mauvais. Ils mangeaient désormais ensemble, après tout un repas pour deux était plus facile à préparer que chacun le sien. Après avoir payé, ils rentrèrent à la maison et rangèrent les aliments sans s'adresser un mot.  
Après que les aliments furent rangés, les deux locataires se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche afin d'aller en ville. Une fois là bas ils allèrent dans un petit magasin où Harry avait acheté sa première vaisselle durant la guerre.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, Tom repéra immédiatement des assiettes qui lui plaisaient plus que celles rondes et marron d'Harry. Il les lui montra. "Qu'est ce que tu en penses?"  
L'homme aux yeux verts l'attrapa et l'examina. Des tiges vertes ressemblant à des serpents menaient à des fleurs bleu et rouges qui lui faisaient étrangement penser à des lions et des aigles. Le fond était jaune et les fleurs étaient disposées de telle façon à ce que l'on vit un blaireau au centre de la céramique. Harry regarda tristement le plat avant de s'adresser à son voisin. "Ce sont les maisons," dit-il doucement.  
Riddle attrapa un bol et l'inspecta. Au fond, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. "Là, tu vois?"  
Harry retint ses larmes en voyant le nom gravé au dos. "Tu pense qu'il est ici?"  
L'ex mage noir retroussa ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant avant de parler. "On peut surement demander.  
Le plus jeune soupira et secoua la tête en signe d'assentiment, un petit sourire dansant sur ses lèvres. "Nan. Nous n'avons pas besoin de le voir."  
"Je peux supporter le pauvre fou cinq minutes, tu sais." Grommela l'aînée en reposant soigneusement le bol.  
Potter laissa échapper un petit rire ce qui surpris Riddle. Il n'avait sûrement jamais entendu rire ainsi le plus jeune avant ce moment là. "Tu aimes vraiment cette vaisselles, Tom?"  
Le serpentard se statufia sous la surprise pendant quelques secondes. Son ennemi avait rarement utilisé son prénom avant, et souvent c'était accompagné de paroles emplies de venin. Cette fois, il y avait seulement de la curiosité. Riddle repoussa la vague de joie qui menaçait de le faire suffoquer et maudit le lien avec colère.  
"Tom?"  
"Je-" Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la main posé négligemment sur son bras. "Ouais, j'aime beaucoup."  
Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude sourit et nota le numéro. "Alors allons les commander," suggéra-t-il gaiment.  
"Tu ne donnes pas ton avis?" Demanda Tom avec curiosité. Techniquement c'était les vaisselles de Potter et pas la sienne qu'ils achetaient.  
Harry haussa les épaules. "Ils me rappellent ce que nous avons perdu." Expliqua-t-il sommairement. "Et aussi, si tu les aimes, tu réfléchiras un peu plus avant de me les envoyer à la figure."  
Le plus vieux roula des yeux à la boutade. "Tu m'en a aussi lancé tu sais."  
Potter éclata de rire une fois de plus, puis il alla au comptoir passée sa commande à la vendeuse. Tom jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux assiettes avant de le suivre. Il se demanda si Dumbledore était prêt d'ici, peut être que le magasin lui appartenait? Une partie de lui était heureuse que Potter trouve inutile le fait d'aller chercher l'ancien directeur mais une autre partie de son être voulait savoir comment s'en sortait le vieux fou après la perte de sa magie. Connaissant ce vieil excentrique, il s'en sortait probablement très bien.

"On passe à la libraire en suite?" S'enquit Potter pendant qu'il marchait devant Riddle.

Riddle ne lui répondit pas. "Ils livrent les assiettes à la maison?"

Harry secoua la tête en souriant. "Non, elle va nous les empaqueter. Et on devra se débrouilles pour les ramener à la maison mais se ne sera pas un problème. "

Tom acquiesça. "D'accord, et maintenant on fait quoi?"

"Suis-moi," répondit le plus jeune.

Les deux piétons sortirent du magasin et traversèrent la rue en silence.

Des yeux bleus suivirent les deux hommes extravagants, situé à la fenêtre d'un atelier au dessus de la boutique d'où ils venaient. Sûr que ses étudiants ne s'entretueraient pas dans un avenir proche, Dumbledore retourna son attention vers ses assiettes.

§°o°§°o°§

Yeahhhh finit =D j'suis particulièrement fière là ^^

Et tu as de quoi ma Slaavy cherie !! Merci a toi du fond du cœur… Car, je l'avoue mis à part le premier paragraphe, c'est elle qui a tout traduit… honte à moi !!


	4. Chapter 4

La semaine suivant leur sortie en ville le vendredi ressembla étrangement au précédente. Les deux hommes recommencèrent à se disputer constamment, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas casser de nouveau plat.  
C'était mercredi quand Riddle décida que s'en était trop. Il quitta la sécurité de la bibliothèque et se rendit à la cuisine. Comme il le pensait, il trouva Harry allongé sur le canapé, un livre de recherche (je sais pas comment ça s'appelle xD mais un bouquin avec deux jeux pour chercher des mots ^^) à la main et un stylo dans l'autre.  
L'ancien mage noir se racla la gorge.  
"Avant de commencer à parler, ou à partir. Sache que je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer avec to aujourd'hui." Lança Potter sans le regarder.  
"Et qu'est ce que ça change?" S'enquit Riddle, essayant de garder sa voix sous contrôle. "Vendredi on s'entendait à peu près bien, mais à partir de samedi on en est revenu à se sauter à la gorge."  
"Notre trêve est finie," répondit froidement le plus jeune. "Pourquoi, bâtard? Tu as aimé ce jours sans bagarre?" Harry leva ses yeux sur son colocataire, prêt à lui lancer une autre insulte au visage, mais il frissonna en voyant de la douleur se refléter dans les yeux de l'autre.  
Ils se fixèrent tout deux pendant un long moment avant que Tom ne finisse par tourner les talons. "Je vais me coucher tôt ce soir. Mange sans moi."  
Potter se releva légèrement, oubliant le livre puzzle (même chose que plus haut U.U) et son stylo. "To-!"  
"Ferme ta gueule," cingla Riddle avant de prendre la fuite en montant à l'étage supérieur.  
Potter sauta du canapé et se dépêcha à la suite de l'ex Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Je suis désolé!"  
Le claquement de la porte de Riddle fut la seule réponse qu'il reçu.  
Harry monta le reste des marches et se campa face à la porte de son colocataire. "Tom, s'il te plaît!" Couina-t-il.  
Quelque chose frappa violemment contre la porte et éclata, faisant tressaillir le petit brun. "Va en enfer sale hypocrite!" Cria Riddle.  
Le jeune homme aux yeux vert baissa les épaules, se sentant horriblement mal. Il était si content Vendredi. Riddle et lui s'étaient si bien entendu, et il s'était senti comme vivant. Mais la nuit du vendredi, il avait eu un cauchemar horrible à propos de la guerre et la première chose qu'il avait fait le samedi, fut de rabrouer son colocataire. Les choses étaient parties de là, une longue série de cauchemars le laissant pantelant, et le matin, inévitablement, il débutait une autre altercation avec Tom.  
Dans le silence, Potter entendit des sanglots et il prit un moment pour réaliser qu'ils venaient de lui. Il remonta ses genoux contre son torse, et commença à parler, avec précaution pour garder un peu de contrôle sur sa voix. "J'ai fait un cauchemar vendredi soir. C'était à propos de la nuit où Lucius Malfoy était venu à l'école pour me ramener à toi. Quand il a tué Neville, tu te souviens? Et ensuite Draco a lancé un sort à son père, un sort cruel de magie noir. Lucius a réussi à réunir ses forces pour lancer le sort de mort à Draco avant de lui même mourir."  
Le couloir demeurait silencieux.  
"Samedi soir, j'ai rêvé de ton attaque sur Près-au-lard avant Noël. J'ai vu Ginny tomber sous la baguette de Pettigrow avant qu'Hermione ne le tue d'un sort de découpe; elle était tellement brisée après ça, après avoir tué quelqu'un. C'est comme si nous avions perdu Hermione en même temps que Ginny. Et Ron n'allait pas bien non plus."  
La porte de Riddle s'entrebâilla et sa tête en sortir, mais Harry ne sembla pas le remarquer.  
"Et dimanche, j'ai revu Bellatrix envoyer Sirius à travers le voile. Le souvenir est revenu encore et encore, et à chaque fois j'étais trop lent pour le sauver."  
Tom avança dans le couloir, les yeux baisser et humide, exactement comme ceux de Potter.  
"Lundi soir, j'ai vu Ron se jeter devant un sor de mort, il était pour moi. Et l'instant d'après tandis que je tuais son tueur, Hermione était derrière moi. Tuant encore avant de se faire tuer, tombant devant Bellatrix avant que je ne puisse la tuer."  
Riddle s'agenouille près d'Harry, incertain du fait qu'il devait toucher l'autre ou pas.  
"Et la nuit dernière..." Potter leva les yeux et l'étincelle brisée à l'intérieur de ses yeux fit sursauter Riddle. "... J'ai rêvé de la Bataille Finale. Je me souviens d'avoir vu Remus se battant contre Greyback et Snape contre Dolohov. Et après nous deux, et tout devint noir." Deux larmes partirent des yeux de Potter, vers les joues déjà humides. "Et j'étais tellement en _colère _contre toi et contre moi. C'est pour ça que je t'ai insulté à la moindre petite occasion, et je t'ai blessé à cause de ça et je suis si désolé-"  
Riddle se rapprocha et ramena Harry contre son torse, les yeux fermés. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Harry c'était comporter comme un connard cette semaines. La guerre avait été dure des deux côtés, quoi qu'il en soit, sans doute pire du côté de "la lumière", la plupart d'entre eux étant des enfants qui n'avaient jamais vu la guerre avant et qui avaient vu mourir leurs amis devant leurs yeux. Riddle avait pris soin à ce que personne ne s'attache trop de son côté, le chagrin détruit un bon soldat. Cruel, mais efficace.  
"Je suis désolé aussi Harry." Souffla Riddle au plus jeune. "Je suis si désolé..."  
Potter entoura Tom de ses bras et enterra son visage dans la chemise de son aîné avant de se répandre en larmes. Riddle le tint juste contre lui, sentant des larmes coulaient de son propre visage. Pourquoi ça devait faire si mal de se soucier de quelqu'un?

-/\-

Potter arrêta de pleurer pour s'endormir à l'extérieur de la chambre de Tom. Et le plus vieux des deux hommes n'avait pas la force de ramener le jeune endormi dans sa propre chambre. Donc il traina Harry dans son lit, et s'installa à ses côté. Il se sentait si bien, avec le jeune homme dans ses vrais. Et Riddle maudit le lien jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

-/\-

Potter se réveilla, pour la première fois depuis la Bataille Finale, se sentant en sécurité et au chaud. A la place d'ouvrir les yeux et de comprendre pourquoi il se sentait aussi bien, il se blottit contre la personne à ses côtés.  
Attendez. Quelle _personne_?  
Potter ouvrit les yeux et manqua de s'étouffer à la vue de l'ex Seigneur des Ténèbres endormi. Il s'effraya un peu à l'idée qu'il n'était pas aussi dérangé qu'il aurait du l'être en sachant qu'il était dans le même lit que Riddle. Remarque, ils étaient encore habillé, mais quand même...  
Riddle laissa échapper un petit soupir avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent lentement. Quand il reconnut les yeux qui le fixaient il fut choqué. "H- Harry?!"  
Potter se tut, Riddle ne l'avait-il pas appelé Harry la nuit dernière? Riddle ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom. «'Jour" répondit-il doucement.  
Réalisant ce que ça impliqué, les yeux oui les yeux --' de Riddle se colorèrent et il gémit. "Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas put te ramener à ta chambre la nuit dernière. Donc je t'ai emmené ici et..."  
Potter secoua la tête, puis il reposa sa tête contre le torse de Riddle, souriant tandis qu'il entendait ses battements de cœur frénétique. "Ce n'est pas grave, Tom. C'est..." Il s'arrêta, réalisant l'étrangeté de comment ça sonnait.  
"Quoi?" S'inquiéta Riddle, enroulant ses bras autour du jeune homme.  
Potter avala difficilement. "C'est agréable. Je- Je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que je me suis réveillé avec ce sentiment..."  
"De sécurité?" continua doucement Riddle.  
"Ouais."  
"Je sais," Riddle hocha la tête tandis qu'il respirait l'odeur des cheveux de l'autre. "C'est le lien."  
"Je sais. J'ai juste... Je n'ai pas envie de m'en soucier maintenant.  
"D'accord..."

-/\-  
Un mois plus tard  
-\/-

Riddle se sentait un peu malade quand il se leva ce matin là et il gémit.  
Une tête de cheveux ébouriffé sur l'oreille à ses côté de tourna vers lui et des yeux verts le regardèrent d'un air ensommeillé. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"  
Riddle attira son colocataire contre lui et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait un peu mieux, mais la maladie était encore là. Juste ce dont il avait besoin. Potter et lui était _finalement _au point où il ne s'arrachait pas les cheveux l'un l'autre à propos de la moindre petite chose. Mais ce _stupide _lien devait pensait qu'ils étaient encore trop éloignés.  
Une gentille mains se glissa sous le haut de Riddle et caressa son ventre. Il ravala un gémissement et jeta un regard noir au plus jeune. "Le lien," déduisit ce dernier.  
"Arrête ça." Sortir Riddle en repoussant la main baladeuse. Il était peut être un peu malade mais il n'était pas prêt à-  
Potter se redressa et embrassa Riddle avec douceur. "Tu ne peux pas te battre contre ça, Tom."  
"Regarde-moi," grogna Riddle, essayant de ne pas penser à quelle point il se sentait mieux après ce baiser.  
"Têtu," murmura Potter avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.  
Riddle gémit, résigné et répondit au baisé. Maudit lien et maudit Potter pour ne pas le laisser souffrir en silence. Quoique en y réfléchissant peut être que Potter aussi s'était sentit malade.  
Les mains de Potter se déplaçaient sous la chemise de Riddle et il ne pouvait pas les enlever. De toute façon, il avait glissé ses propre mains sous le haut de son compagnon et caresser la douce peau. C'était tellement bon...  
Quand les mains de Potter atteignirent le haut de son pantalon, Tom attrapa brusquement les poignets de son partenaire dans une poigne de fer. "Non," grogna-t-il.  
Harry le regarda, interdit.  
Riddle lâcha Harry et sortit rapidement du lit, essayant de calmer les battements de con cœur affolés.  
"Tu es puceau," réalisa Harry, sachant qu'il avait raison quand Riddle renifla. "Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, Tom"  
"Et je suppose que toi tu ne l'es pas?" Répliqua âprement Riddle.  
Potter glissa du lit et s'étira. "De notre côte", nous trouvions du réconfort dans le lit. Je n'ai pas été vierge pendant de nombreuses années." Dit-il calmement avant de marcher vers la porte de la chambre. "Je vais faire le petit déjeuner. Viens dès que tu te sentiras prêt." Ajouta-t-il par dessus son épaule avant de partir.  
Riddle gémit dans me silence qui régnait après que Potter soit partit. Pourquoi cet idiot devait être si perspicace?

-/\-

Potter commença à s'inquiéter quand ce fut depuis une heure qu'il n'avait pas aperçu Riddle. Ignorant la promesse qu'il s'était faite, de ne pas pousser son colocataire, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Riddle. Il attendit derrière de la porte fermé quelques minutes, écoutant. N'entendant rien à travers, il frappa. "Tom?"  
Il n'y eut pas de réponse.  
Potter franchit le pas de la porte, les sourcils froncés. Riddle avait laissé ses vêtements au milieu de la pièce, et la porte menant à la salle de bain était fermée. Marchant vers la porte, Harry entendit le son de la douche et il laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. Il s'assit sur le lit pour attendre le retour de son colocataire- juste pour être sûr que Riddle va bien.  
Si quelqu'un avait dit à Potter, il y a un mois, qu'il serait assis sur un lit, inquiet de ce qui aurait put arriver à Tom, il lui aurait probablement dit d'aller voir un psychomage. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit ça pendant la guerre, il l'aurait surement emmené lui même chez un psychomage.  
Potter soupira et il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit. Tellement de chose avait changé en à peine trois mois et demi. C'était époustouflant, vraiment.  
La douche s'arrêta et Harry se jeta sur la porte de la salle de bain. Il fut amusé de constaté que Tom était pudique. Mais il devait respecter son colocataire sur sa vie privée. Mais lui ne s'en souciait peut. Partagé une chambre avec quatre garçons pendant sept ans, puis une tente avec d'autres personnes pendant deux ans et demie l'avait guérie de toute forme de timidité qu'il avait put avoir.  
Riddle entra dans la pièce seulement vêtu d'une serviette mais il s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il vit Harry. Il toussa après quelque chose et demanda. "Tu as besoin de quelque chose?"  
Harry gloussa, tournant le dos à Riddle. "J'étais seulement inquiet quand tu ne t'es pas montré. Donc je suis venu te chercher. Tu peux t'habiller tu sais- je promets que je ne regarderais pas."  
Riddle resta figé pendant un moment, puis il s'assit sur le lit près du jeune homme, gardant toujours la serviette serré autour de ses hanches. "Tu étais inquiet pour moi?" Demanda-t-il doucement, un peu surpris. Personne ne s'était jamais inquiété pour lui avant.  
Harry soupira. "Oui, Tom. Je me suis fait du soucie pour toi." Dit-il à la porte.... (moi aussi je n'ai pas compris --' mais bon c'est peut être parce qu'il est tourné vers la porte.)  
Riddle caressa la joue du Griffondor avec douceur, tout sourire. "Merci." Chuchota-t-il avant de se lever pour aller chercher quelques vêtements.  
Potter regarda l'autre et sourit dans son dos. "De rien." Murmura-t-il regardant de nouveau la porte. Il s'amusa silencieusement du coup d'œil que lui jeta l'ex seigneur des ténèbres tandis qu'il l'écoutait.  
Quand Riddle fut habillé, il vint en face d'Harry et lui tendit une main. "On y va?" S'enquit-il pendant que Potter attrapa la main tendu et se laissa mettre debout.  
Le survivant hocha la tête en souriant. "Allons-y," dit-il, puis il entraina l'autre homme hors de la pièce.

-/\-

Tom n'avait aucun indice sur la façon de se procurer un cadeau pour son colocataire. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait dire, "Harry, pourrait tu rester devant ce magasin pendant que je vais t'acheter quelque chose?" et partir de la maison sans Potter n'était pas possible.  
Sans avoir trouvé une meilleure idée, Riddle retourna à son passe-temps chercher un moyen d'agrandir le peu de distance qui les séparaient. Ce qu'il avait trouvé ne servait à rien. La seule manière de régler le problème était de consommer le lien, et ça le terrifiait.  
Riddle était occupé à jeter deux ou trois livres contre le mur quand Potter entra dans la bibliothèque. "Ce n'est pas la façon de traiter des livres qu'on m'a apprise tu sais," dit-il avec un pauvre sourire.  
Riddle lui lança un regard noir. "Ta gueule." Cingla-t-il.  
Le sourire de Potter s'envola. "Ce que tu as lu te fait tellement chier?" Interrogea-t-il en récupérant un livre.  
"Pas tes affaires," relança Riddle, croisant ses bras sur son torse.  
Potter secoua la tête, toujours amusé, "essaierais-tu de te débarrasser de moi?" Demanda-t-il, ayant lu les titres des livres que Tom avait lancés.  
Riddle renifla et sortit de la salle sans un mot.  
Potter resta statufié, confus. "Qu'est ce que j'ai dit?"

-/\-

Riddle resta silencieux le reste de la journée. Potter l'ignora, prétendant que ce silence ne le concernait pas.  
Quand Riddle continua à rester muer un jour de plus, vendredi, Harry en eut finalement marre. Il attendit jusqu'au dîner pour le lui montrer, ne voulant pas l'embarrasser en public.  
"Tom quelle est ton _putain _de problème en ce moment?"  
Riddle fronça les sourcils et poignarda ses nouilles avec sa fourchette.  
Potter baissa sa propre fourchette. "Qu'est ce que j'ai fait qui te fait chier?"  
"Rien," murmura Tom.  
Il y eu un grand bruit, et les yeux de l'ancien mage noir s'agrandirent sous le choque. Potter s'était soudainement levé de sa chaise et tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table était tombé par terre. Un peu effrayé, Riddle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard furieux de son colocataire.  
"Jusqu'à ce que ton humeur soit redevenue potable (la vraie expression étant "jusqu'à ce que tu ôte ta tête de ton cul" xD si tu trouve un synonyme...), je dormirai dans ma propre chambre. Je refuse de supporter tes enfantillages plus longtemps." Dit froidement Potter, puis il sortit de la salle.  
Riddle enfoui sa main dans ses mains et gémit. L'anniversaire de Potter était le _lendemain._


	5. Chapter 5

Potter se sentait horriblement mal. C'était le genre de mal être qui arrivait quand il était loin de Riddle pour trop longtemps. Il enfoui son visage dans son oreiller, refoulant ses larmes. Ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça. Voldemort était supposé mourir et lui aurait dû habiter dans un confortable petit cottage quelque part loin du regard du monde sorcier. Il souhaitait que ses amis soient vivants. Hermione aurait trouvé un moyen de sortir de ce non sens et Ron rirait du ridicule de la situation. Et si ce stupide Draco avait été là, il n'aurait pas arrêté de se plaindre de ses cheveux, d'embêter Neville ou dire à Harry à quel point il était idiot. Et Longdubat aurait demandé à Draco d'arrêter de chercher Potter. Ginny flirterait avec lui l'air joueur ou elle blaguerait en lui disant quel compagnon de lit tellement merveilleux il était. Seamus essaierait de lui parler tout en buvant comme un trou tandis que Dean dirait "laisse Harry seul pour une fois, espèce d'imbécile." Fret et George se moquerait de lui ou lui demanderai des conseils à propos de leur nouveaux produits.  
Même Snape aurait été bienvenue dans le monde en ruine de Potter. Au moins ses mots dures et ses insultent restés les mêmes, le blessant profondément. Et Remus le consolerait toujours, lui faisant un câlin.  
Promettait de s'attacher au connard graisseux s'il était gentil avec son bouc émissaire pour une fois.  
Le survivant laissé échapper un sanglot étranglé, incapable de le retenir plus longtemps. Si seulement Riddle était là, il pourrait l'enlacer et lui faire se sentir mieux...  
... ou au moins arrêter d'être un connard...

-/\-

Riddle enterra sa tête dans ses mains et ravala ses injures. Il se tenait hors de la chambre de Potter et il pouvait entendre son colocataire pleurer. Potter ne pleurait _jamais_. A part cette fois, où il avait eu des cauchemars et Tom lui avait hurlé dessus.  
Et Riddle ne se sentait pas bien, et c'était sa faute. Maudit lien.  
Il avança et poussa légèrement la porte. Elle s'ouvrit, donc il passa sa tête par l'embrasure et il senti quelque chose -son cœur?- se déchirer quand il vit le Griffondor _sanglotant_sur le lit. "Harry?" Murmura-t-il, s'avançant un peu plus dans la pièce.  
"Casse-toi!" Cria Potter, jetant son oreiller aveuglément.  
Riddle esquiva l'oreiller et s'approcha du lit. "Je suis désolé..."  
Harry se tourna vers lui et lui lança un coup de poing en colère. "Pars! Soit maudit!"  
Le serpentard attrapa les poignets du plus jeune et l'attira contre lui. "Non. Je ne vais partir nul pars." Il ferma ses yeux et prit une profonde aspiration. "Je me suis comporté comme un véritable connard et j'en suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû arrêter de te parler parce que ce lien me rendait doux."  
Le survivant renifla (oui très classe --') et se détendit dans l'étreinte de son aîné. "Pourquoi?" Souffla-t-il.  
Riddle reposa son menton sur la tête de son vis à vis. "Je voulais te donner un cadeau d'anniversaire et je n'ai pas pu..."  
Potter laissa échapper un faible rire et donna un petit coup dans les côtes de son colocataire. "Idiot."  
"Je sais," soupira Riddle. "On peut sortir maintenant, si tu veux.."  
"Est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas aller se coucher tôt? J'ai juste envi de dormir maintenant..." Marmonna Potter, une voix un peux embarrasser quand il mentionna qu'il était fatigué.  
"D'accord." Tom s'écarta pour se relever, puis il aida son compagnon à se mettre debout.  
Ils traversèrent le couloir pour aller dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Ils se préparèrent silencieusement à aller au lit. Ils grimpèrent ensuite dans le lit et Riddle encercla Potter dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front. "Fais de beau rêve Harry."  
"Toi aussi, Tom," répondit le plus jeune, puis il encercla son colocataire de ses bras.

-/\-

Riddle fixé le contenu du frigo l'après-midi suivant pendant que Potter était allé chercher le courrier. Il n'avait _toujours pas _de cadeau pour l'anniversaire du petit brun. A chaque fois qu'il le mentionnait à Potter, ce maudit morveux souriait sciemment avant de changer de sujet. C'était si désagréable!  
"Tom, regarde! Regarde!"  
Le serpentard détourna son attention du frigidaire et regarda la lettre que Potter secouait devant ses yeux. "Oui?"  
"Ça vient d'Albus! Il nous invitent à une petite fête!" Déclara joyeusement le plus jeune, "on peut y aller?!"  
L'ex seigneur des ténèbres soupira et ferma le frigo. C'était l'anniversaire de Potter, il devait le laisser s'amuser. Mais est que ça voulait dire qu'il devait supporter le vieux sénile? "Je... suppose..." Marmonna-t-il, se sentant comme si on venait de lui arracher son âme.  
Le petit brun sautilla de joie, l'embrassa sur la joue et partit monter les escaliers en vitesse.  
Riddle se frotta le nez. "Je suis maudit." Grogna-t-il avant de partir à la suite de son colocataire.  
Ce dernier l'attendait à la porte, souriant et l'air calme. Il attendait que Riddle se soit arrêter à sa hauteur avant de faire un câlin à son aîné en disant. "Merci, Tom. Je sais que tu ne veux vraiment pas supporter Albus."  
Il haussa les épaules. "C'est ton anniversaire et j'ai été un vrai bâtard hier. Et je n'ai _toujours pas_de cadeau pour toi." Il fixa ses yeux sur le plus petit. "D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu veux?"  
Potter rit et attrapa les mains de Tom, "viens Tom! Allons voir quelle choses ennuyantes va nous dire Albus cette fois!"  
Riddle roula des yeux et permit à Harry de le traîner hors de la maison.

-/\-

"Salut, Albus!" Gazouilla Harry quand Dumbledore ouvrit la porte de son appartement.  
"Joyeux anniversaire mon cher enfant!" Albus enlaça le petit brun puis sourit à Tom. "Ca fait du bien de te voir Tom."  
Riddle renifla. "Plaisir partagé." Répondit-il sarcastiquement.  
"Harry est là?" Prononça une nouvelle voix.  
"Remus!" Cria ledit Harry, il dépassa Dumbledore et se jeta dans les bras de l'homme au cheveux grisonnant, ex-loup-garou.  
"Tu es en vie!"  
"Malheureusement." Dit sèchement une autre voix.  
"Bonjour à toi aussi Snape." Répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton.  
Séverus était sur le point de le descendre avec un commentaire haineux quand il aperçu son ancien maître que Dumbledore était entrain de traîner dans la maison. "Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici, _lui_?!" Hurla-t-il.  
Harry pouffa de rire. "Il vit avec moi Snape."  
L'ex maître des potions bâilla tandis que Lupin soupirait. "Pourquoi?"  
Potter et Riddle échangèrent un regard, puis en chœur, "le Lien."  
Albus était le seul à avoir une idée de ce que ça voulait dire et il soupira. "Oh cher..."  
Harry sourit. "Tout va bien, nous ne nous sommes pas entretuées comme tu peux le voir."  
Dumbledore n'avait pourtant pas l'air rassuré. "Quel sort de lien s'est formé?"  
"Le vieux lien de mariage arrangé," répondit l'aîné d'une vois beaucoup trop joyeuse, comme si tout le monde dans la pièce était concerné.  
"Tom!" Siffla Potter, lançant un regard acéré à son colocataire. Ce dernier sourit innocemment.  
Dumbledore soupira. "Je suis si désolé, mais chers garçons."  
"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire 'vieux lien de mariage arrangé'?" Grogna Lupin, les yeux flamboyant dangereusement. Snape se tenait derrière lui, l'air un peu malade.  
Potter se plaça entre Lupin et Riddle. "Ça veut dire que c'est mon compagnon, Remus. Donc laisse le tranquille." Dit froidement le jeune homme.  
Tom recommença à respirer alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de retenir son souffle, lorsque Lupin croisa les bras sur son torse en déclarant, "bien."  
"Pouvons nous aller dans la salle à manger? Il y a quelques sandwiches et des chips et du cake," Dumbledore brisa le silence de son éternel voix joyeuse.  
"Allons-y," acquiesça doucement Harry, ne détournant pas les yeux de Lupin.  
Ce dernier renifla et tourna les talons. "Viens Sev. Je suis affamé," dit-il attrapant le bras de Séverus et l'attirant vers l'embrasure de la porte.  
"Merci," murmura Tom à son colocataire, il le serra brièvement dans ses bras.  
Le petit brun lui sourit. "Je garderai un œil sur Remus. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça." Lui promit-il, puis il se dépêcha à la suite de celui qui fut un jour loup-garou.  
Riddle se tourna vers Dumbledore après qu'il se fut raclé la gorge. "Oui?"  
"Comment se passe le lien, Tom?" Demanda sérieusement le vieil homme.  
Riddle haussa les épaules. "Destructeur."  
"Tom," soupira l'ancien directeur.  
"Regardez," Tom lui lança un regard morne. "Harry et moi avons eu de gros problèmes, mais nous les avons dépassées et maintenant tous se passe bien. Gardez votre grand nez en dehors de tout ça." Puis il tourna les talons pour suivre Harry.  
"Donc vous avez déjà consommez le lien?"  
Riddle se raidi. "Je vous ai dit de gardez votre nez en deh-"  
"Alors vous ne l'avez pas fait." Albus pose une main sur l'épaule de Riddle et obligea le plus jeune à se tourner face à lui. "Tom n'ai pas peur de l'amour. Ce lien nous donne une nouvelle chance de tout recommencer sur de mei-"  
Riddle se dégagea et s'éloigna du barbu. "Laissez-moi me débrouiller seul, Dumbledore. Je peux arranger certaines choses avec Harry mais on n'a pas besoin de votre intervention." Sur ces mots il parti à la suite de son colocataire.  
Potter, Lupin et Snape levèrent tous les yeux vers Riddle quand il entra dans la salle à manger. "Tom-," commença Harry, se levant de table.  
"Harry il n'en vaut pas la-" Lupin se tu quand son 'louveteau' lui lança un regard froid.  
Le plus jeune se dirigea vers l'endroit où Riddle s'était arrêté, il jetait des regards emplis de haine à Remus et Séverus. "Est ce que Albus a dit quelque chose de mal?" Demanda-t-il timidement.  
Riddle haussa les épaules. "Peut être."  
"Tu veux rentrer à la maison?" Interrogea de nouveau le petit brun, ses yeux verts reflétant son inquiétude.  
Tom se tendit avant de se forcer à se détendre et se relaxer puis il secoua la tête. "Non, tout va bien."  
"Tu es sûr?"  
Tom lui sourit immédiatement. "Oui, Harry. J'en suis certain."  
Potter lui lança un regard incrédule. "Tu me diras ce qu'Albus t'as dit plus tard," ordonna-t-il sévèrement.  
"Peut être."  
Harry renifla et sourit intérieurement. "Tu es un idiot," informa-t-il son colocataire.  
"Je sais," acquiesça Riddle.  
Le survivant roula des yeux et lui donna un rapide baiser. Puis il retourna à table, où Lupin et Snape étaient restés. "Venez Albus. Pas besoin de se cacher," lança-t-il par dessus son épaule.  
Tom regarda derrière lui et lança un regard meurtrier empli de venin à l'homme qi se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Puis il se détourna et prit un siège à côté de Potter.

* * *

Vous pouvez remercier Slaavy pour ses très gentilles traduction, moi je te dis un très très grand merci ma belle!! Bix


End file.
